


【HP/DM】Mistake # 3

by Butterberg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterberg/pseuds/Butterberg





	

**Alpha Harry Potter × Omega Draco Malfoy**   
**Alpha Blaise Zabini × Omega Neville Longbottom**   
  
**#本章包含BZ/NL描写，不适者 &CP洁癖者慎入**

 

　　“Longbottom？”Blaise觉得自己的声音在发颤，他的确见过不少Omega，还和他们中的不少发生过关系，但总是表现得游刃有余，从没在如此窘迫的情况下和另一个发情的Omega共处一室。  
　　  
　　他在遇到Harry之前才和来自拉文克劳的姐妹们来了个混杂着湿吻的，称不上性交，充其量就是个敷衍的口交。他有试图去阻止，只是姐妹花带给他的快感总是远超斯莱特林表面上矜持的淑女们。  
　　  
　　然而当这个他从未分神注意过的格兰芬多傻小子在一旁拉住他的衣袖喘息时他承认心跳还是漏了拍。Blaise第一次注意到Neville已经比一年级他们初次相遇时瘦了不少，那个魔药课上红着脸笨手笨脚和自己搭档的男孩现在完全变了样。其实那只白嫩的小手和可以掐出水的小脸还挺符合他胃口的，这都是他母亲留给他的基因，可不是他自己愿意的。  
　　  
　　“……Harry？”Neville早就被信息素折磨得不成样子，他只能拉住附近唯一的热源，而那热源还散发着迷人的Alpha信息素香气，天然的抑制剂。半梦半醒间他看不清对方的面孔，熟悉却又遥不可及。  
　　  
　　“你怎么能把我和那个蠢货混淆在一起？”Blaise皱起了眉：“明明我比他好多了，谈吐气质，长相，甚至是成绩都比他好上不少。”  
　　  
　　“……Blaise？”Neville又迷迷糊糊地吐出一个名字，潜意识里第一个出现的名字让眼前人也楞在了原地。  
　　  
　　Blaise不太相信他真的猜对了自己的名字，讪讪地摸了摸鼻尖，另一只手在口袋里握紧了装有抑制剂的小瓶。非口服抑制剂，需要放入Omega的身体里才能缓解症状——Draco的确是这么告诉他的。  
　　  
　　他盯着眼前的Omega，那些最初被他所忽视的Omega信息素现在也一股脑地涌入了他的鼻腔。大脑开始发出警告，他不知道自己紧绷的神经究竟会何时崩溃，然后在最糟糕的情况下标记了眼前的男孩。  
　　  
　　而Neville也就静静地等待着他下一步的举动，拉住他衣角的手指也有些犹豫不定，他现在已经确定了面前人的身份，反而更加踌躇不安。他喜欢Blaise，非传统意义上的Alpha总是在魔药课上帮着他在Snape眼皮底下作弊，甚至愿意在霍格沃茨特快上当他找不到车厢时主动和他分享一间车厢。  
　　  
　　可总是有那么多Omega环绕在他身边，光是来自拉文克劳的姐妹花就让他自卑，更不用说Blaise常年的好友，那个金发的斯莱特林级长就让他好不容易鼓起的勇气又付之东流。  
　　  
　　可如今Blaise就这么活生生地出现在他面前，他甚至不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
　　  
　　与此同时Blaise也深陷纠结，被门外发了狂的Alpha给狠揍一顿显然不是他想要的，可如果要让他就这样莽撞地用抑制剂帮助Neville，梅林都不知道他在看到赤裸的肉体时会做些什么。犹豫了好一会儿他才决定开口：“Longbottom，你能自己给自己用抑制剂吗？”  
　　  
　　Neville一脸茫然地看着他点了点头，然后Blaise如释重负地将口袋里已经被他被他捏得手心出汗的小瓶塞进了Neville的手里。至于讲解使用的过程，Blaise也只能红着脸强忍住内心的尴尬尽量放慢语速好让眼前的男孩能够理解。  
　　  
　　“这不是口服用的，是要你把这些——是液体？！”Blaise打开了封住瓶口的木塞后差点手抖又将抑制剂打翻在床。“没错，你需要把这些弄到你的，你在往外流水的地方，不不，不是眼睛！我指的是你身后的那个地方。”  
　　  
　　Blaise看着Neville不知所云的模样简直要开始怀疑他是故意装傻，他只好拉过Neville的手放在他的身后，一个尽量靠近臀部的地方，却在接触到Omega身体时又触电时送来了手。  
　　  
　　“明白了吗？”他看向Neville的眼神里都充满了复杂的情绪，自内心升腾起的情绪已经快要占据他清醒的大脑，他从来没有像此刻这样感谢霍格沃茨的校袍足够遮住他引以为傲的主场大腿和腿间半抬头的欲望。  
　　  
　　Neville点了点头，然后Blaise低声说了句“好极了。”就转过了身，他闭上眼，然后示意Neville可以照着他的指示开始行动。  
　　  
　　合上的双眼成功地将他剩下的感官放大了几十倍，现在他可以更清楚地听清Neville脱下裤子时衣物和皮肤摩擦的声音，细微的呻吟也在刺激着他的鼓膜，还有那些淫靡的水声。空气中所有的信息素形成了一只无形的手，若有若无地撩拨着他的神经，而他的脑内甚至已经出现了Omega在他身下扭动的模样，白嫩的肉体，敞开的双腿欲求不满地渴求着更多。  
　　  
　　Blaise用舌尖舔了舔下唇，眼睛不自觉地眯成了一条缝。  
　　  
　　Neville的沾着抑制剂的手指已经进入了他的身体，摩擦发出的水声让Blaise又叹了口气。就算他试图将自己的注意力转移到地板上一处不平的凸起也是无济于事，他的身体还在不停地升温。  
　　  
　　而当Omega自慰时溢出嘴角的呻吟以另一种奇妙的方式传入他的耳中，呼出的热气都如同均匀地喷洒在他的耳廓，带给他更多的渴望。当他不自觉地伸出手指抚上了耳尖，滚烫的皮肤就像是近在咫尺，他慢慢地回过身——  
　　  
　　羞愧的泪水顺着Omega的禁闭的双眼一直顺着面颊向下流淌，就算他死死地咬住下唇依旧会有声音从喉咙深处传出，刺激着他的神经。他的视线顺着一路向下，就算Neville的衣服只能勉强遮住他上半身的乳首，但露出白皙的肚腩和两条明晃晃的大腿也只能让身经百战的Blaise也忍不住咽了口水。  
　　  
　　右手的两根手指正打着颤往后穴里塞去，一半以上的液体都顺着手指流出了穴外，剩下的也没有多少抑制发情的功效。  
　　  
　　紧绷的小腿肌肉和绷直了的趾尖都因为姿势的羞耻和身体的反应而微微发颤，他的手指就算伸入了身体也只能停留在穴口附近无法彻底深入。  
　　  
　　为什么Omega们总是带有令人感到可笑的矜持？Blaise叹了口气，整理着衣领走上前。  
　　  
　　“……我来帮你吧，Longbottom。”  
　　  
　　当格兰芬多塔楼里的Blaise的手才刚刚搭上Neville的皮肤，斯莱特林地窖里的Harry已经把Draco按在地上又上了一次。他看着Draco彻底在他的身下泪崩，甚至可怜兮兮地抽泣，吸着鼻子时他开始后悔了。  
　　  
　　这也许意味着就算他今晚能够得到Draco的一个夜晚，第二天早上迎接他的将是更多的失望和打击，他再也不能和Draco有更进一步的接触，甚至会因此进入法庭。魔法部的老古董早就希望把他和摄魂怪们关在一块儿了，而他也可以想象得到Lucius Malfoy恨不得把他的皮都剥下来的模样。  
　　  
　　他缓缓松开了一直紧紧禁锢着Draco双手的手，心疼地揉了揉纤细的手腕上发红的皮肤，然后又用手抹去了Draco眼角的眼泪。  
　　  
　　“……疼吗？”Harry将Draco从地上拉起，两人仍旧紧合的部位因为动作而分开，发出的响声让Draco瞬间又满脸通红，试图用眼神警告Harry，如果哭红了的双眼还能有威胁作用。而他现如今的样子落在Harry眼里只像是只可怜的家兔，任人宰割。  
　　  
　　然而已经被操得酸痛的后穴加上颤颤巍巍的双腿没能支撑他完全站立，他连带着同样被裤子绊倒的Harry一起摔到了床的边缘。  
　　  
　　他就像是小时候坐在父亲腿上那样坐在了Harry的腿上，面对面，而且他再一次感受到了眼前人的欲望又精神抖擞地顶在了自己的臀部。Draco用沙哑的声音问身后也有些尴尬的Harry：“疤头！你到底是什么怪物？！他们说你是救世主难道就是因为这个？”  
　　  
　　“噢，我没办法用念力去控制它，这世界上也没有什么能让Alpha和Omega永远停止被发情期烦恼的魔咒。”Harry将头埋在Draco的脖颈间努力吮吸这他的皮肤，同时涌入鼻腔里浓郁香甜的Omega的信息素，那与他的信息素气息互相交融。  
　　  
　　“住手，住手，该死的Potter，你发疯不要带上我，我真的没办法再承受你那该死的玩意儿！！”Draco试图用手推开还在不断靠近的Harry，直到下一秒Harry的手指又插入了他的身体里，在他的后穴里搅动着，该死的手指不断地接近着他内壁的敏感点却又迟迟不打算靠近。只在敏感带周围摩擦。Draco心底的欲火又再一次被挑起，他无助地垂下手，低下头却只能看到自己已经不知发泄过多少次的欲望又慢慢抬起头，羞愧让他合上眼，咒骂着眼前的混蛋。  
　　  
　　Draco就这样跨骑在Harry的身上，Harry的双手也只不过是勉强扶着他的腰肢，他湿粘的臀壁被Harry用手指分开，穴口对准了Harry的欲望。扩张充分，不知道被进入了几次的后穴没过多久就将欲望吞进去了一半，Draco倒吸一口气，放松着自己一直紧绷的神经。  
　　  
　　下一秒Harry的巴掌突然袭上了Draco的臀瓣，还没来得及将咒骂吐出口，尖叫就和咒骂一起消失在了他的嘴边，现在Harry整根欲望都在他的后穴里了。  
　　  
　　身体被填满的充盈感让他只能大口喘着粗气借着房间里昏暗的灯光看着Harry发亮的墨绿色眼睛，不再在意可耻的呻吟。他也没有多余的精力去在乎那些出自他喉咙深处的淫荡呻吟，他喜欢这样舒服的感觉，而羞耻总是伴随着双倍的快感。  
　　  
　　“你可以自己动，Draco。”Harry伸出手迷恋地抚摸着他的脸颊，他看着金发Omega因为自己而沉浸于情欲中，他的手指顺势插入了Draco的口腔中搅动着，平日里总是用来嘲讽他的那双唇现在变得红艳，散发着诱人水光的红唇正吞吐着他的手指，而舌尖甚至还留恋于他的手指。他封锁住Draco上下两个敏感点，才真正感觉拥有了这个金发Omega。  
　　  
　　疼痛总是快感的助兴，Draco的脊背因为快感而酥麻，身体却在不自然地迎合着Harry的身体。他的臀瓣压在Harry的腿上，甚至主动摇摆起了腰肢，取悦着身下人渴望能得到抚慰。  
　　  
　　从头顶散落的金发挡住了他的视线，他趁着Harry抽出手指时低头吻住了Harry的唇瓣，唇齿交融，滴落的银丝为画面增添了更多淫靡的色彩。当Harry回到了主导地位，舌头在他的口腔里扫荡时，Draco又止不住发出低吟，因为与此同时Harry的手又抚摸上了他的乳尖，粗糙的指尖划过他最为敏感的皮肤时他又大幅度地抖动了身体。  
　　  
　　一瞬间摩擦过他内壁敏感点的欲望让他又瘫软在了Harry的怀里。他勉强用沙哑的声音向Harry提出自己的要求：“疤头，你不能只要求我一个人来取悦你。”  
　　  
　　“当然，只是我喜欢你因为一阵阵快感而臣服在我脚下，早知道不是每一个Alpha都有机会看到这样强势的Omega在他们的身下求饶的模样。”Harry的手在他的大腿内侧摩擦，感知着Draco的双腿不自觉想要合拢，然后又大力分开，让他也能够对于自己下半身的状况一览无余。  
　　  
　　“……嗯啊……你给我记住，Potter。”Draco忍不住用自己的性器去摩擦Harry的腹肌，现在只要能让他尽快释放，然后才能从这该死的噩梦中逃脱，他实在受够自己汗津津地待在另一个人怀里，而后穴还是不是有自己的体液混杂着Harry的精液顺着大腿流淌的模样，就像是个欲求不满的媚娃。  
　　  
　　Draco完全赤裸着身体坐在Harry大腿上，而作俑者只没有了下半身的衣物，白色的衬衫还保持着Harry离开寝室时的模样，只因为摩擦纠缠多了皱痕。Draco带着抱怨地揪住了他橙红相间的领带强迫对方直视着自己的眼睛：“……你一定，要我说出‘Potter，求你用你那该死的，巨怪才有的性器，填满我的身体’才算满足？！”  
　　  
　　“你这不就说出来了吗，如果平时也这样多好，”Harry用手抚摸着Draco早已被情欲染上粉红的皮肤，因为害羞和胆怯而染红的双颊。他挺了挺身，感觉着Draco因为他的进一步深入而微微颤抖。“我就可以在霍格沃茨的每一个地方和你做爱，有求必应屋，或者是趁Snape不在时去他的教室。”  
　　  
　　没有经过抚摸的性器再一次将白灼喷洒在Harry的小腹处，如释重负地趴在Harry的肩头喘着粗气。  
　　  
　　“你喜欢这样吗，Draco？”  
　　  
　　“……不喜欢，该死的疤头。”  
　　  
　　“不诚实的孩子会收到惩罚。”  
　　  
　　“不，你给我滚出我的寝室。”  
　　  
　　“……你现在还能一个人去清理你的身体吗？”  
　　  
　　“……你可以等到我清理完，然后在再滚出我的斯莱特林的地窖。”  
　　  
　　“当然，你已经是我的Omega了。”  
　　  
　　TBC.  
　　  
　　


End file.
